Ghostly Love
by Rylie1990
Summary: When Capt Jackson finally finds a safe haven, he is surprised to find his past has also caught up with him and not in the way he expected. This face haunted him long ago, the ghost of a woman he believed he lost many years before...
1. Chapter 1

Jackson's eyes were fixed on the petite brunette, her face was soiled with blood and dirt and her hair was matted. Her clothes were torn, but her eyes were still the same. Those beautiful dark brown eyes that had drawn him in many a time before. Jackson had found himself looking upon a ghost...

"Alright let's move them away from here" Reid had grown aware of the crowd that were gathering to see what was inside the old shed. A man had moved to take the woman, that held Jackson's gaze.

"NO" Jackson barked much to Reid's surprise "No-one is to lay a hand on this woman except for me" He bellowed and pointed towards the ghostly figure.

Reid and Drake threw each other a confused look as they watched Jackson bending down and scooping the woman up into his arms careful not to harm her any further "Its okay my Darlin' I have you again now" he whispered. The woman looked into the familiar eyes before her, and finally closed her own.

XXXX

"You know this woman?" Reid questioned and Jackson inhaled deeply as he attended to her in his dead room.

"I do" Jackson replied as he wiped the dirt from her face, revealing the black and blue flesh beneath. The woman was still unconscious.

"Does she have a name?" Reid questioned and Jackson paused to removed the cigarette from his mouth where it had been hanging.

"Her name is Islaina, Islaina Grace Jackson..." he replied and Reid just stared.

"Your sister?" He guessed and Jackson shook his head, before returning his cigarette to his lips and continuing to bathe the wounds on Islaina's face.

"No, she's my wife" Reid eyebrows raised at Jackson's revelation.

"But I thought she was dead?"

"She was, or at least that's what I was told..." Jackson sighed "Long story, but I will say one thing. If I find out this has been done by the hand of a man. Then I will hunt him down put the gun between his eyes and..."

Jackson's thoughts of revenge were interrupted by a cough, suddenly Islaina became alert she fought of Jackson at first until he spoke softly to her "It's me" He said and Islaina froze. Reid was curious by what happened next.

Islaina reached up and touched Jackson's face gently "Is it really you, my love?" She spoke barely in a whisper and Jackson nodded, tears filled her eyes before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck "They told me you were dead, that you had been killed"

Jackson's hand moved up to the nape of Islaina's neck, he fisted a handful of her hair and buried his face into the side of her neck below her ear "What have they done to you my darlin" he exhaled and Islaina hesitated before pulling away a little.

"I'll need a full account of all of her injuries. Past and present" Reid's request caused Jackson blood to stir a little, but it calmed when he realised he was only doing his job.

"Fine, but not here" Jackson's gruff voice echoed around the room, as he reluctantly agreed "I'll taker her back to my place and clean her up first, you'll have my report first thing in the morning" Reid nodded in agreement then left the room.

xxxxxxxxx

The lights in Jackson's suite were dimmed and the bath had been freshly drawn with hot water and salts, he watched as Islaina allowed her slip to fall around her ankles, revealing the full extent of the cruelty forced upon her "Jackson" her gentle voice interrupted his thoughts and he reached out to help her lower herself into the water.

Jackson delicately took a wash cloth and started to rub it across Islaina's shoulders. She flinched as his touch, causing him to swallow hard "You're safe now, Islaina I..."

"Please don't, I can't not now" Islaina's voice started shake as tears filled her eyes.

"Alright, I won't" Jackson surrendered, before continuing to bathe her. As the water trickled down her shoulders, Jackson's attention was drawn to the finger sized bruises on her thighs and around her wrists. He did his best to hide his rage at the thought of another's hand on her body, mistreating her in this way.

An hour had passed since Islaina was lowered into her bath, Jackson hadn't left her side once, he asked is she was happy for him to stay and she had insisted he didn't leave her.

"Help me out now please" Islaina's voice was weak, but familiar. Jackson stood and held out his hand, before reaching for a towel. As he started to envelope her in the towel, Susan walked into the room. She had never had to knock before so didn't think twice about it, well until; she saw Islaina's scarred torso.

"I'm sorry" She cried before quickly rushing away "I'll wait outside" she whispered Jackson nodded, before turning his attentions back to Islaina.

Once Isliana was wrapped inside the towel Jackson headed out of the room "I've never seen a woman so badly scarred in my whole life, and the one on her stomach is it...?" Susan sighed. Referring to the large single vertical line from Islaina's pubic bone to her navel.

"Cesarean scar, yes. His name was Elijah, he was coming too quick. I was given a choice by the surgeon, either her or him. As you can see his mother still lives so..." Jackson explained with sorrow in his tone.

"It was yours" Susan asked and Jack nodded gently.

"He was my son, yes and the 3 miscarriages that followed that, were fathered by me aswell" Jackson frowned. Susan's heart ached as she watched Jackson's eyes fill with pain. She felt a hint of jealously as she remembered how attentive he was towards his wife, even after years of being apart "I should get back to her"

"Yes of course" Susan agreed "If you need anything just ask one of the girls"

"Thank you" Jackson nodded his head and headed back inside his suite. The corners of his mouth lifted when he saw the dusk pink slip she was dressed in. Rose had let her borrow it "Well that's very..." he smirked and so did she. Then suddenly her face straightened as she looked anxious again.

"You'll stay here tonight won't you, y...y...you won't leave me again" she stuttered and Jackson moved closer.

"I will be as close to your or as far away as you need me to be" He rested his hands delicately on her waist "I've only just got you back darlin' I ain't losing you again" he reassured her. Islaina allowed him to pull her closer. Their body's touched and her hand reached up to his cheek, she brushed his lips gently.

"I've prayed so hard for you to come back to me" Her voice was gentle "Do you have someone Jackson?" She wondered and Jackson was quick to shake his head, much to Islaina's relief "Will you stay with me tonight then?"

"Course, I'll get some extra linen for the..." Jackson assumed Islaina meant on the couch.

"No need" Islaina grabbed Jackson's hands in hers "I meant you lay with me, hold me. Never let me go again" She sniffed and Jackson inhaled deeply. Nothing else was said between them as Islaina climbed into the bed, Jackson removed his outer and upper clothing but kept his long John's on. He lifted the sheets and slipped in bed beside Islaina, pulling her body closer to his for warmth "Even after all this time I still love you, always have, always will" He whispered when he thought Islaina had drifted off. He was surprised her grip on his arm tighten as she pulled it further around her torso.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and went, it was now noon and Susan was surprised that she hadn't heard a sound from Jackson's suite. Curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of her and she found herself peering into the room.

As her eyes scanned the room for movement she froze at the image before her, there lying in bed with his wife was Jackson. His arm was draped across her torso and both their bodies were hardly clothed.

Susan quickly closed the door behind her, her urge to protect this husband and his wife was overwhelming.

Jackson's eyes were forced open a little time after Susan's discovery. He had been awoken by the body beside him tossing and twisting frantically "Izzy" Jackson placed his hands on Islaina's arms and shook her gently to wake her. She fought him instinctively.

"NO, NO MORE...DON'T TOUCH ME" She screamed before lashing out. Islaina struck Jackson across the face, before fighting some more.

"It's me, Izzy it's me it's Jacks" Jackson cupped her face in his hand when she finally calm. Her eyes became fixed on his and she relaxed "What did they do to you? Huh"

"I can't" Islaina shook her head, but soon realised it was hopeless. She had seen this look in her husbands eyes before "It was late when they came, bound my hands, eyes and gagged me. I was carried to a room, where they kept me locked away...I was drugged with opium, to keep me immobile" Jackson's eyes glazed as Islaina explained, her hands were shaking now "Then they used me for pleasure and reward, took turns most nights...is that what you want to hear?" Jackson shook his head "Do you want to hear how each man lined up and took a turn with your wife, while she lay there helpless...is that what you want to hear? Is it? Is it?"

Islaina's frantic cries were quickly silenced by Jackson's lips on hers, as crazy as it seemed, he had forgotten the fire his wife was capable of. Islaina fought him at first before finally caving into her husbands advances. Islaina's heart raced as she allowed Jackson to touch her, his hands on her body felt natural, and comforting. He felt familiar, his gentle hand, the prickling from his mustache as he began to kiss every scar, seducing every inch of her.

The slip she wore wasn't difficult to remove and the lack of Jackson's clothes meant the couple were naked within seconds, as his hand moved her body he hesitated "I will stop if you need me to?"

"No" Islaina sighed as she continued to move Jackson's hand down her body guessing his desired location "I want you to make me yours again..."

Jackson didn't hesitate as he disappeared from Islaina's view, his head between her thighs. Islaina watched as Jackson's hand ran across the finger marks on her skin. As he touched each one it felt like a blow to the man who gave her them. The men that forced her, and yet she was giving it to her husband willingly. She grabbed a handful of Jackson's hair as his tongue ventured further inside her, making her hips move towards him.

Islaina's eyes met Jackson's as he moved in gentle kisses back up her body and towards her lips, she had dreamt of this moment for so long. Everything about him was the same, his height as he hovered above her head, the weight of him on her body and the width of him between her legs. Her heart quickened as a his familiar force entered her, filling her, reclaiming her. She arched her back as he moved gently in and out to a steady rythyme.

Jackson paused for a moment "Are you okay?" He asked and Islaina nodded and reached up to grab the chain around his neck, taking the wedding ring in her hand.

"You still wear this around your neck?" She smiled weakly, there was no response from Jackson he simply nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed along her collarbone. She groaned under his hot breath, each groan growing louder as her pleasure intensifies. Both of them seem to lose themselves as they reach ecstasy together "Oh God" Jackson called out as he exploded inside her.

xxxx

"The bruises on her shoulders, neck, arms and thighs are new, just a few days old" Jackson informed Reid.

"And what about scars?" Reid asks.

"She has scars on her back and upper arms, and there's a Cesarean scar on her torso. Ten inches vertically between her pubic bone and her navel" Jackson said coarsely "All the others I have listed in my report are new"

The ceserean scar, was it...?"

"My baby? Yeah, we had a son. But there were too many complications at birth. I had to make a choice, him or her...he was stuck and she was dying, I had no choice if I didn't act fast I would have lost them both..."

"YOU" Reid exclaimed unintentionally "You performed it?"

"Yeah, it was either that or a back alley butcher" Jackson admitted "I lost her, they day we lost him"

"Losing a child can do that" Reid admitted.

"We lost three more after Elijah, the third took her closer to death than i could ever feel comfortable with" Jackson didn't intend on sharing his darkest times with Reid, however seeing Islaina's again brought everything back to him "The doctor said the next one would certainly kill her, so I refused to keep trying"

Xxxxx

"I'm afraid this is all we have that will fit you, your frame is more petite than my other girls" Susan handed Islaina some dresses.

"Thank you" Islaina smiled.

Susan stood and just stared at Islaina for a few moments, she quickly stopped when she realised Islaina had seen "I'm sorry I just, your bruises and the scarring. I've never seen anything...forgive me it's not my place"

"There is nothing to forgive, you are simply being cautious of the woman living in you house" Islaina smiled.

"It's isn't my place" Susan smiled "l'll eave you to get dressed" Susan left the room and headed out onto the landing. Pausing for a moment as she tried to imagine what this woman had been through.


	3. Chapter 3

Islaina sat hunched in a chair on the opposite side of inspector Reid's desk "So it was an organisation?" He pushed as Jackson bolted upright, he was sat in the chair beside Islaina.

"She already said that, what is the point of this goddammit?" Jackson snapped "Shes already answered all of your questions. I'm taking her back home with me"

"If these men are planning to do the same thing again, then we must have all the details. We can't..." Edmund started but was cut off by Jackson again.

"I said I'm taking her home" he argued.

"AND WHAT IF SHE WANTS TO HELP IN ANY WAY SHE CAN" Islaina finally snapped at Jackson "Listen my love I know you're trying to protect me, but I need you to trust me now" Drake is puzzled by how well spoken and gentle Islaina is "I need to speak with the inspector alone"

Jackson stood quickly and stormed out of the room in temper, obviously he disapproved with Islaina's decision

"He'll get over it" Islaina half smiled "Besides my husband doesn't need to know all the suffering I endured"

Edmund nodded and Drake just stared "Tell us what happened from the beginning"

Xxxxxxx

Jackson necked back yet another glass of whiskey, he had found refuge in the local public house "Again" He slammed the glass down in the bar.

"I thought I'd find you here" Islaina's familiar voice caused Jackson to lift his head "I'm sorry" Tears filled her eyes as she spoke "But don't you see I had to tell them everything...all of it. Because I don't want any woman to suffer the terror I endured"

"I know I just can't bare to keep..." Jackson tried to express himself.

"Homer, the things they did to us...I can't even...but you found me, you have me now my love. And I am scared that if I don't tell Reid what I know, well I'm frightened they will come back for me"

"They can try" Jackson snarled "I swear to God, nothing...and I mean nothing" he repeated as he cupped Islaina's face in his his hands "Is ever going to take you from me" He gently kissed Islaina's forehead.

"Can we go home now please?" She whispered and Jackson nodded, he led her out of the public house by the hand.

Susan watched curiously as Jackson and Islaina walked back to Jackson's suite, she wanted to ask how it went at the police station. But her instincts guided her against it, she continued to watch as Jackson opened the door and closed it behind them.

Xxxxxxx

Jackson was woken by his wife tossing and turning in the bed beside him. She was calling out and fighting against something. He touched her gently and tried to wake her.

Islaina lashed out, on waking she grabbed the gun off the side and held it to Jackson's head "Jesus christ Izzy it's me, it's me darlin" Jackson managed to get Islaina to lower the gun, she had woken up fully now.

It was at this moment Jackson realised the extent of the emotional damage "You're safe" he whispered as he moved some hair from her eyes.

"No, no I'm not" Islaina cried "They have me, my dreams, my nightmares...they haunt me"

"Then I'll make it my job to make them go away" Jackson pit his hand to Islaina's waist and leant over her as she laid down "One thousand four hundred and twenty nine days...we spent apart"

"You counted?" Islaina's eyebrows raised.

"Everyday you were away, how could I not. I spent them living a half life" Jackson admitted "And I swore when I got you back I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you, giving you back those days. Making them ours again"

"Oh Homer" Islaina exhaled as she allowed Jackson's hand to wander, she reaches her hand around his neck and kissed him passionately. Jackson climbed over her body and between her legs, gripping tightly onto her waist...

Xxxxxxxxx

Jackson walked into the station in his usual manner "Oh it's so kind of you to join us Captian" Drake sung sarcastically.

"I've been busy, you called Reid" Jackson turned to Edmund, who was standing near the door to the dead room.

"Yes I'm sorry to disturb you" Drake rolled his eyes, he obviously didn't feel the need to apologise to the cocky Pinkerton "We have a...a case we need you to take a look at"

"Lead the way" Jackson followed Reid and Drake. Lying on a white slab table was the body of a young woman, a woman who looked to have been dreadfully mistreated.

"She was found in a gunnel, just outside Fenwick boarding house" Reid explained.

"Jesus Christ" Jackson dragged his hat off his head and stared for a few minutes before setting down his bag and getting to work.

"Well she was strangled" Jackson noticed the marks around her neck, and looking at her fingers I'm guessing she has tried to fight them off. See here her nails are broken and her fingers are bruised"

"Any idea of how long she's been dead?" Reid asked and Jackson felt her arms and neck.

"Not long set in mortis, I'd say no longer than 5 hours" Jackson looked up at Reid as took a knife off his instrument table "You staying to observe?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"No" Reid shook his head "Come Bennett, we have some questions that need asking" Drake followed Reid.

Xxxxxxx

Susan found Islaina in the lounge, she was reading a book "Oh I'm sorry, am I intruding" Islaina gasped as she looked up from her book, Susan had made her jump a little.

"No, no of course not. I told you before your welcome to treat my house as your home" Susan smiled gently "May I sit"

"Of course" Islaina sat a little more upright.

"You and Jackson seem very close" Susan spoke gently.

"Yes we were, then I went away for three years and..." Islaina started to explain.

"I can imagine it must be difficult..." Susan started.

"Oh no that's not what I mean, even though we have been apart for three years I feel nothing has changed. We are still as close and connected as we were back then" Islaina smiled "It's just Homer is so fiercely overprotective, especially now and I sometimes fear his need to keep me safe will suffocate us both...I'm sorry Susan, I shouldn't be unburdening myself on you"

"No don't be silly it's fine, we women need to be able to talk to eachother. Especially when men are involved" Susan smiled "Would you like some more tea?"

Islaina nodded and watched as Susan picked up a small China bell "Sophia, would you please fetch Mrs Jackson and in some tea?"

"Yes Miss Susan" Sophia rushed out of the door leaving Islaina and Susan alone to talk.

Xxxxxxxx

Jackson ran his hand through his hair "Right say that again, that was really something special..." Drake poked fun at Jackson's lack of knowledge "Are you saying for once in your life you don't know what it is?"

"I know what it is, I just don't know what caused it..." Jackson hesitated.

"Jackson what is it?" Reid wondered.

"I know someone who would be able to tell us exactly what caused that wound" Jackson frowned "But you're not going to like it..."

Xxxxxxxxx

Laughter echoed around the house as Susan and Islaina revealed secrets from their past "So you and the Captain have been together for a long time?"

"Since I was eighteen" Islaina sighed as she sipped her tea "Much to my father's dismay. He had hoped I would marry someone from the bank, in fact he had already set his sights on a young man from Boston...he was reasonably attractive, but as dull as a stone" Islaina smiled weakly.

"And Jackson? How did you meet him?" Susan wondered how such a well spoken young woman came to meet a man such as Homer Jackson.

"My father's job required a certain level of protection, Homer was one of the men hired to protect me..." Islaina explained.

"I bet that went down well" Susan smirked.

"Not really no, the morning I was due to marry Samuel Dawson. Homer came to collect me from the house as planned, however the final destination wasn't part of the plan. We took the carriage to the docks and boarded the boat to London" Islaina explained "We were married at the registry office, and the rest is history"

"So how old were you when you married?" Susan seemed enticed by Islaina's story.

"21" Islaina sipped some more tea.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"A WOMAN" Drake cried in horror "You want a woman to come in here and do...do what you do?"

"Yes Drake that's exactly what I want. Islaina is...well she has a gift when it comes to identifying objects" Jackson argued.

"And you believe her to the best?" Reid asked Jackson for confirmation.

"I do, there is no other person I would ask to help me. Do you trust me Reid?" Jackson hoped Reid would agree.

Reid simply nodded and looked towards the young officer Hobbs "Hobbs, go to Tanner House and fetch us Mrs Jackson, tell her it is a police matter, of great urgency"

"Yes sir" Hobbs rushed away.

"I hope your right about this American" Drake snarled.

"Well it's not your balls on the line if I'm not is it?" Jackson argued and Drake nodded his head "I just hope she agrees and doesn't shoot me for asking..."

Jackson knew the reasons why asking Islaina to do this one thing for him would be tricky, however he also knew his wife would what to help in anyway she could if she thought this woman's death was linked to the same people who kidnapped her three years ago.


End file.
